Sleeping With The Enemy
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: A snow storm, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. This can't get any better! Dramione O/S.


**A/N: Just a little one shot. Big thanks to** **my amazing beta! I own nothing except the plot. Everything belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Sleeping With The Enemy<strong>**"**

After the war everyone expected us to pair up (me with Ron and Ginny with Harry), start families and live happily ever after. Yeah not gonna happen! You see, the thing is, that Ron and Harry are a little gay. Yes you heard me right, I said gay. Can you imagine Ginny's and my surprise when we found them shagging like rabbits in Ron's bedroom?

It was pretty funny. We were wide eyed and our jaws hit the floor and all that. To think we came to surprise them. Tough luck I guess. So after we cleared up what happened we broke it off and left the happy couple to live their lives. We stayed good friends of course. Nothing could break the bond we had; we'd gone through a lot together. At the start it was a little difficult for everyone to accept Ron and Harry's relationship, but Ginny sorted that out. She hexed them all, feisty little one.

As for Molly she got over it when they had a little girl, with a surrogate mother of course. Lily Rose Potter was the perfect mix of her fathers. She had bright red hair and deep green eyes; all in all she was an angel. Ginny and I are her Godmothers!

Now back to what we did after we discovered that Tinkerbelle had sprinkled all her _fairy_ dust on the boys. We did what every self respecting woman would do, we concentrated fully on our jobs. I became a journalist for The Daily Prophet and Ginny became a professional Quidditch player. She plays for the Holyhead Harpies.

Three or four months after the incident with the boys, Ginny dragged me out one night to party, because apparently we were 23 and just had to _blow off some steam. _Her words not mine. So after what felt like ages and a lot of physical pain, we headed to a new muggle club that had opened. All I have to say is that I was tortured the whole time we spent there. Of all the people in the world, we bumped into Draco Malfoy with whom else, of course Blaise Zabini.

It turned out that Zabini was a funny guy with a soft spot for red-heads. From the first insult he and Ginny hit it off, me with Malfoy on the other hand not so much. We fought over everything from politics to what color would be a must this Fall. Ginny often joked that we were going to start the third wizarding war; Blaise said it was only sexual tension and once Draco grew the balls and shagged me we would be fine.

As much as I hate it I have to agree with Blaise. At first our fights were like the ones in school, minus the _M _word. I would call him a git and arsehole and he would call me a stupid bint and nutter; because once he riled me up so much I threw a vase at his head. In my defense he insulted Crookshanks. But as the years went our fights became less hostile and more teasing each other. Then four months ago he showed up at my door on my birthday with a gift for me. That was the moment I came to the conclusion that Blaise was right; I was feeling more than hate for Draco Malfoy.

So that's what brings us to six years later on a Wednesday morning talking about Ginny and Blaise's wedding on the phone. Ginny thought it would be perfect to have a winter wedding for Merlin's sake! They decided to have it in a lovely village just two hours outside London, in a manor Zabini owned there. Everyone was there by now since the wedding was in three days. So here I am freezing my arse off, waiting for Malfoy to show up so we can go meet the others. Did I mention that I am the maid of honor and he is the best man? No? Well my bad!

Since I have this position in the wedding I had to stay behind -with Malfoy mind you -to take some things to Ginny that weren't ready until this morning. On top of all that _I _have to drive all the way to where the wedding will be with the Devil himself seated in the passenger seat. _Fuck my luck! _

"Please, please Hermione don't kill each other before the wedding." I could hear Ginny's desperation in her voice. Of course no one known's about my new found affections towards the blond, but I knew Blaise suspected something.

"For the hundredth time Ginny we will not." This was what I was kept telling myself. As if on cue, my arch nemesis- turned something more decided to show himself in all his handsome glory and because I never lie, let me tell you that Draco Malfoy was indeed a handsome man. He grew up well, tall and thin but not without muscles. His hair was the same white blond but shorter and without all the gel he used to wear back when we were to school. Malfoy was a very good looking man and he knew it. As Aunt Meredith would put it he would made good looking puppies. But that didn't mean he wasn't an arrogant git.

"Sorry Gin I have to go. The Queen decided to show up." I muttered sarcastically and hung up the phone. The last thing I heard was Ginny's voice pleading me to be at the wedding in one piece, both of us. Malfoy took a sip from the cup of coffee he was holding in one hand and gave the other to me.

"Though you could use some hot chocolate Princess." He smirked at me. "It's really cold out here." And he left me there on my doorstep with a strange urge to throw the hot liquid on his head .

"Come on Granger." He yelled from inside the car. "We don't have all day. We have a wedding to attend."

_**X~~~~~~X**_

_The nerve of him_, I thought. Malfoy was seated beside me searching for something to hear on the radio. Of course everything had to be against me and for the last hour we were stuck in the traffic because of the snow. It looked like we would have to stay in the little hotel a few miles away because there was no way to get to the Manor Ginny and Blaise were at. "It's all Ginny's fault! She and her stupid winter wedding." I whispered under my breath.

"What was that Granger?" Malfoy looked up from the radio, "Did you say something?" He smirked. Bloody hell was that smirk carved on his face?

"I said Malfoy, we have to stay in the hotel a few miles away, because there is no way we can go through so much snow." _Do not kill him. Do not kill him. _ I repeated in my head.

"That's ok with me." He smirked again and I tried not to strangle him with his bloody scarf. Finally after what felt like hours but was only ten minutes we were at the hotel. I got my key and ran past him to take a much needed hot shower.

Half an hour later I walked out of the bathroom-one towel wrapped around me and a smaller one in my hand to dry my hair- someone was knocking on my door. I opened it only to find Malfoy in the other side. "I'm heading to the bar. Care to join me?" He asked me.

I stood there looking at him like I was a first year. There in front of me stood a 6' 3" handsome man, with white blond hair dressed in dark blue jeans and a crispy white shirt. _Fuck me sideways!_ "Granger are you coming or not?" He asked again snapping his fingers in front of my face. And once again I was back in my body and able to speak.

"Yes! I will join you in a few minutes." I mumbled and closed the door in his face.

_Very polite and smooth. I know._

_**X~~~~~~X**_

It took me another half bloody hour to find what to wear, do my hair and my makeup. Looking at my reflection I was quite satisfied with what I saw. I wore my tight black strapless dress –not really short mind you, it ended mid thigh- with my black stilettos. My hair was done in curls and my makeup was minimum.

I look at my mirror again. What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I playing dress up for Malfoy? _Because you want him to notice you. _ A voice whispered inside my head and I ignored it.

Walking out of my room I made my way down to the hotel bar. Malfoy was already down drinking and talking to some blonde bimbo. I walked over and sat beside him clearing my throat and motioned for the bartender to get me something to drink.

He turned and his grey eyes roamed over my body. "You clean up nice Granger." He licked his lips and turned back to his conversation with the waitress, ignoring me completely. _How dare he? _ This was so not what I had I mind. Glaring at the arrogant git beside me I directed my anger to the stupid bint. "Excuse me Sully," I looked at her name tag. "Could you leave us alone for a minute?" She threw a glare my way and then she was gone.

"You know," I said my tone flat, as the bartender placed a glass of wine in front of me. "You are escorting a lady, but you act like you are alone." He looked amusedly at me as I took a sip from my drink.

"Jealous Princess?" His blonde brow rising in curiosity. "If you want my attention, all you have to do is say it." He leaned in, just a breath away from lips.

Automatically my hand shot up and connected with his cheek. His eyes locked with mine and the only thing I could do was get up and walk away as fast as I can.

_**X~~~~~~X**_

As soon as I'm inside my bedroom I throw off my stilettos and sit down on my bed. What exactly was I thinking? That I would seduce him to my bed? Do I even want him there? Can I let him close to my heart?

Truth be told, I want him like I need air to breath. I have spent the last six years of my life dreaming of him. At first it was just simple dreams filled with sex. I would dream of him as he pushed me against a door or bent me over his desk and shagged me within an inch of my life. Then the dreams became more. They became endless nights filled with him making love to me, kissing me, touching me, telling me he loved me. Only to wake up in an empty cold bed. _Alone._

I had lovers through the years, we hung out together but the only way for me to reach my peak was to close my eyes and imagine _him_ making love to me. _Him_ kissing me, _him_ bringing me the pleasure none could. Unconsciously I compared all my lovers with him.

_Damn Blaise is right._ I'm in love with him. The little bastard knows me far too well for my own good. I should have known he knew something, back when he said that jealousy looked good on me at Malfoy's birthday party last June. Also known as the day Astoria Greengrass was turned into a little harmless pig. But _I _had nothing to do with it_. _What can I say; she was way too close to Draco. In my defense it was my magic's work, it happened unintentionally.

A knock on my door broke my pity party and I made my way over to open it.

The next few moments were a blur. One moment I was opening it and the other my back was pressed against the now closed door. Draco's body pinned mine making it difficult for me to move. His lips again a breath away from mine. I tried to push him away but he caught my hands and brought them behind my back.

"Do _not_ slap me again." He growled against my mouth and kissed me, making me lose track of time. His lips made their way down to my neck and I took a deep breath.

"_Draco."_ I whimpered. Coming back to my senses I half-heartedly pushed him again. "Draco no. Stop!" His eyes snapped up to meet mine and the only thing I can see in them is lust.

"Let go Princess." He commands as he kisses my forehead, my cheeks and then his lips are against mine. And I do as I'm told, I let go and fall into a sea of sensations.

"Bloody hell! You taste so good" He whispered huskily and his breath is like a drug. "Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" He thrust his pelvis against mine to emphasize his point. "I wanted you for so many years my lioness. So many lost years because we were stubborn." I moaned as his lips trailed kisses up and down my neck again.

_Is this real or am I dreaming again? Is the man of my dreams really in my room telling me he wants me?_ God, his mouth is on mine and he tastes divine. Like peppermint toothpaste and scotch. His hands are holding mine behind my back as we make our way toward my bed.

As the back of my knees hits the edge of the bed his hands let go of mine and unzips my dress. My hands are in his hair and I'm kissing him with everything I have. Pouring into that kiss all my love for him.

My dress comes off and I'm standing here in a hotel room, only in my black laced underwear, almost naked in front of Draco Malfoy. His steel grey eyes run up and down my body and I feel a little anxious about what he thinks. His lips collide with mine again in a hard kiss and the only thing I can think of is the way his hard body feels against me.

"God Princess, are you trying to kill me?" He murmurs between pulls of our lips and his hands gently massaging my breasts.

"Malfoy," I moan as he lowers me to the bed. "Do not call me Malfoy." He growls possessively against my skin and his luscious lips wrap around one still clothed nipple. "From now on you will call me Draco." He growls against my breast and the vibrations are doing wonders to my body. In mere seconds I'm in the middle of the bed, my hands are over my head gripping the iron headboard. Draco is on top of me pushing my knees apart and rubbing his hard member against my center.

I tried to move my hands as he is kissing the daylights out of me, only to find that they are tied secure with silk ties on the headboard. "No Princess." He murmurs huskily in my ear. "Tonight you are mine! I will make you burn, like you made me all these years." His deep chuckle bounced off the walls and I felt liquid fire pool between my legs.

His lips caught mine again in a passionate kiss. Kissing the corner of my mouth, he sucked my bottom lip between his. _God what is the man doing to me? _ A moan is torn from my throat and he deepens our kiss, making love to my mouth. I buck my hips desperately against him asking for more. Finally my wish is granted and one large hand travels down my body and inside my knickers. He traces my bare lips and I whimper and squirm against him. "Stay still pet." He demands from me.

His hand wraps around my knickers and a ripping sound is heard. Moments later cold air hits my bare flesh as his middle finger makes tight circles over my clit. "Ah..._Draco…"_ One, two, three fingers pierce my opening and I whimper.

"Mhm… You are so tight sweetness." He moans against my lips. "I can't wait to be inside you." He whispers as his fingers thrust harder into me bringing me into a slow ecstasy. Draco's lips leave mine and I'm left panting. He kisses down my body until his mouth is wrapped around my sensitive nub and he sucks _hard_.

"Draco…" I wail to the heavens as my orgasm washes over me. I feel like I'm flying and my body feels boneless. His lips are against mine again and I'm kissing him with all my being. Slowly I come down from high and I'm rubbing against him, feeling the barrier of his clothes, I whimper and I can hear Draco's husky chuckle above me and I whine in frustration. I'm naked –minus my bra- and he is still fully clothed.

"Little impatient Love, aren't we?" He laughed.

"You are wearing too much clothing." I whimper and kiss his lips. I can taste myself on him and it's strangely arousing. "We can't have that now, can we pet?" He asks and I'm too gone to answer.

A few seconds later I feel his bare skin on mine; his painfully hard erection is pressed against my hot center. _Non-verbal magic_.

"Are you ready for me pet?" He whispers in my ear. "Yes Draco. Please!" I mumble and then he is inside me. We both still and just feel. A fire starts deep down in my womb and I can feel the delicious pleasure like feeling spreading over my body.

"Move Draco." I order him and he does just that. He is fucking me with quick thrusts, only going halfway. I urge him with my moans to go harder, faster, deeper, but he won't comply with my demands. I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him hard towards me.

That's all he needs. I can feel him losing control; his is fucking me with everything he has and enjoying every bit of it. "_Yes, Draco…God yes!" _ I scream pulling the ties, wanting to be free to touch him. I can feel that carnal need crawling closer. I can feel that mind blowing orgasm Ginny and Luna told me about.

"_I'm close. I'm so close Draco…" _And his thrusting increases. "Me too. Come Pet." He whispers in my ear. "Come for me." And I do as I'm told. I can feel him shudder to pieces above me, his strong thighs thrusting, bumping his life giving seed into me.

"Mine." He growls and bites down on my pulse leaving a love bite for everyone to see.

We lay there, both spent. I'm sore and my whole body aches but I don't want to move. I love the way his body feels on mine. He lifts his head from my neck and nuzzles my nose with his, kissing my swollen lips softly.

"I love you Hermione. I have loved you for a long time." And my heart floats in the clouds.

"I love you too my Dragon." It's the only thing I can think of and I pour it all in the last kiss we share before sleeps overtakes us.

_**X~~~~~~X**_

We made love three times that night. I hurt all over but it was the last thing on my mind at the moment. We got up early in the morning shower together, ate breakfast and left to find the others. We had big goofy smiles on our faces and it was very clear why. The old lady at the front desk smiled and winked at me as we made our way out of the hotel.

We were just outside the manor and I could see a very nervous Ginny making her way to the car with a smug looking Blaise on her tail. As we step out of my car she envelops me in a tight hug and I can see Draco walking over to my side.

"Good, you didn't kill each other." She sighs happily.

Draco wraps his arms around me and I kiss his lips softly. "Nope Little Red. We found a better way to spend our time." He laughs and leaves me to tell Ginny what happened.

_Arrogant git._

__**X~~~~~~X**__

_Meanwhile with the boys…_

Blaise looks over at me and smiles. "So I take it the spell for the snow storm worked?" He asks me raising a dark brow.

"You have no idea." I answer laughing at my best friend, looking back to the love of my life. The one woman that doesn't care about my money. The one that can keep me in line and kick my ass when needed too.

The one woman who stole Draco Malfoy's heart.

_**~The End ~**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think... Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
